Seleccionado en Gryffindor
by Anne S. Black
Summary: ¿Y si Severus Snape hubiera sido seleccionado en Gryffindor en vez de Slytherin? ¿Y si nunca conoció a James y a Sirius en el tren? ¿Cómo sería su vida si fuese un león en vez de una serpiente? AU Snily.


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, pues son de J.K Rowling, yo solo soy una humilde fan que le gusta escribir.

* * *

- ¡Evans, Lily!

Un segundo después de haber tocado el cabello de la pelirroja, el sombrero gritó:_"¡Gryffindor!"_

Severus soltó un pequeño quejido. Y pensó:-Si voy a Slytherin no estaré con Lily… Y tengo que estar con ella.

Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black y James Potter fueron seleccionados en gryffindor. Y un rato después fue el turno de Severus.

-¡Snape, Severus!

-"_Eres inteligente si… Estarías muy bien en Ravenclaw… no, eres astuto… perfecto para Slytherin… Hufflepuff no… Aunque…también podrías estar en Gryffindor…_

_-_"_Solo quiero estar con Lily…"-_pensó Severus.

_-"¿Estás seguro?... Si eso es lo que quieres…"_

_-"¡Gryffindor!"-_gritó el sombrero parlante.

Severus se dirigió a la mesa de los leones y se sentó al lado de Lily, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa.

-¡Genial, Sev! ¡Estamos en la misma casa!-exclamó Lily alegremente.

Al otro lado de Severus se encontraba Remus Lupin, un muchacho de cabello marrón y ojos miel, él estaba conversando con un chico de baja estatura, cabello rubio cenizo y aspecto semejante a una rata.

Después de la cena, los prefectos llevaron a los alumnos de primer año a sus salas comunes, indicándoles cuáles eran sus dormitorios.

-Hola, soy Remus-dijo el chico de ojos miel, que Severus había visto en la cena.

-Hola, Remus, soy Severus, pero puedes llamarme Sev… Si quieres.-dijo el ojinegro.

Un chico de cabello alborotado y gafas se acercó a Remus y a Severus:-Yo soy James, James Potter. Y él es Sirius-dijo señalando a un chico de cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos grises.

-Yo s…soy Peter-dijo tímidamente el chico con aspecto de rata.

Al día siguiente, Sev se levantó muy temprano. Alrededor de las 6:30 de la mañana había llegado al Gran Comedor, en el cual habían muy pocos estudiantes, Severus visualizó en la mesa de los leonesa una chica de cabello rojo fuego.

-Lily-murmuró Severus con una sonrisa, y cruzó el Gran Comedor a grandes zancadas, sentándose al lado de la pelirroja.

-¡Buenos días, Sev!-dijo Lily sonriéndole cálidamente.

-Buenos días, Lils-dijo Severus.-Te levantaste temprano.

-Sí, no pude dormir-dijo Lily- estaba muy emocionada por las clases.

-Yo igual-le dijo Sev.

Lily estaba desayunando unas tostadas, huevos y tocino, Pero Severus comió un plato de cereal y jugo de calabaza.

Un rato después llegaron Mary Macdonald, Alice Brown y otras chicas más de gryffindor y comenzaron a platicar con Lily, y con ellas llegaron…

-¡Severus! ¿Por qué no nos esperaste?-preguntó James sentándose al lado de Sev.

-¡Hoy madrugaste, Snape!-exclamó Sirius riendo.

-Buenos días, Severus-saludó Remus, mientras se servía unas tostadas.

-Buenos días, Remus-saludó Severus- ¿Dónde está Peter?

-Pues…-dijo James.

Flash Back

_James sintió que lo golpeaban fuertemente en el rostro, y abrió los ojos. Encontrándose con Sirius, quien estaba golpeándolo con una almohada._

_-¡Sirius!-exclamó James, tomando una almohada y golpeándolo._

_-En mi defensa no despertabas-dijo Sirius esquivando los almohadazos de James._

_Remus bostezó y dijo: ¿Chicos? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?_

_-El bello durmiente no quería despertar-dijo Sirius sencillamente, recibiendo un almohadazo de parte de James, que lo golpeó de lleno en el rostro._

_-Ya…-dijo Remus- ¿Dónde está Severus?_

_-No lo sé-dijo Sirius- Debe estar en El Gran Comedor._

_-Madrugó-comentó James._

_Remus se levantó de la cama y buscó su uniforme en su baúl._

_-¿Habrá funcionado?-le susurró Sirius a James._

_-Eso creo…-respondió James._

_-Solo hay una manera de comprobarlo…-dijo Sirius acercándose maliciosamente a la cama de Peter. Tirando sobre la cabeza del rubio un cubo con agua helada._

_Peter al sentir en agua, que además estaba helada, chilló. Levantándose de un salto._

_-¡Es hora de levantarse, pequeño Peter!-exclamó Sirius burlonamente._

_James soltó una sonora carcajada al ver al chico. Y se le unió Sirius._

_-¿Qué les da tanta gracia?-preguntó Peter frunciendo el ceño._

_-¿Qué sucede aquí?-dijo Remus acercándose a los chicos, y cuando vio Peter no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada._

_Peter fue al baño y al verse en el espejo chilló de terror._

_Su cabello había sido teñido de rosado… ¡De rosado!_

_-¡Q…qué me han hecho!-chilló Peter con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-¡Solo fue una broma, Peter!-dijo Sirius calmadamente._

_-Sí, no es como si no se pudiera quitar el color… creo.-dijo James, y Peter chilló agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos con una expresión de terror._

_Sirius y James estallaron en carcajadas y Remus solo miraba a Peter con lastima._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Así que debe estar lavándose el cabello-terminó Sirius.

-No debieron haberle hecho eso a Peter-dijo Severus seriamente.

-El color se irá en una semana, Sev-dijo James.

En ese momento Peter apareció en el gran comedor, con sus cabellos mojados y… rosados.

Todos los alumnos estallaron en carcajadas, al igual que uno que otro profesor que se reía disimuladamente.

Peter se acercó cabizbajo a la mesa de los leones y murmuró un débil "Buenos días".

Severus miró a James y a Sirius con una mirada de desaprobación. Y ellos le sonrieron inocentemente.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció? ¿Continuo la historia? Denme su opinión al respecto.

Anne S. Black


End file.
